Vigdis
Description and Info Vigdis has a unique background as her mother is a Witch and her father is a Viking. When Vikings and Dragons fought, she was taken in by the leader of Witches, who saw her as her own and taught her in the art of witchcraft. Torstein heard of her magical abilities. Vigdis is the third hero to be unlocked. You can unlock her by logging in 7 days spending 40 Armbands (changed 1/2017) Vigdis is a Mage type hero. She has both ranged and melee attacks. Her attacks are magical, ignoring physical armor. Vigdis is best used behind lines so she can use her ranged attack from a safe position. She can also''' teleport''' anywhere on the map, so she is also great at attacking random enemies across the map if needed. Her primary role is to take down heavy armored enemies like Hatchet Corpsers, Yetis or Lava Gigantors – you should focus on upgrading her firepower and keeping her alive as long as possible. If a map is hard for the player, it's advised to teleport Vigdis back on the back of strong monsters. Use her teleporting when it's needed. Skills U2B Magic Staff: TD: Throws a magic ball that explodes, damaging all enemies in an area PVP: Chance of dealing damage to the current target and the adjacent area Cursed Rune: TD: A rune is used and continuously attacks a single target. PVP: Chance of dealing damage to current target. Target will receive more damage. Summon Demon: TD: Summons a demon to attack and block enemies (has both ranged and melee attacks) PVP: Blocks all damage received for 1 round Fallen Bomb: TD: After death of a summoned demon, the demon will explode dealing damage to all enemies around them. PVP: Chance of summoning a self-destructing demon that deals damage to all enemies in the battle Nature's Fury: TD: A halo is emitted, damaging all enemies within it. PVP: After each round concludes, deals damage to all troops (unable to be deflected - real damage). Vengeful Spirit: TD: Turn into a witch and increase your crit chance and regenerate your allies' health. PVP: Chance of dealing damage to current target and heal your soldiers. Talents Talents are upgradable bonuses you can get for your heroes. They can boost Base stats or Skills. There are 5 tiers of Talents. Higher Tiers cost more, but give better Viking Power. Magic Regen: Increases hero's HP regeneration rate (Tier 1) Spread Magic: Increases hero's range (Tier 2) Needs Magic Regen Lv4 Stronger Magic: Increases hero's attack power (Tier 2) Needs Magic Regen Lv4 Strength Missile: Reduces CD of Magic Staff skill (Tier 3) Needs Spread Magic Lv3 and Stronger Magic Lv3 Demon Tame: Summoned Demons will get increased range and attack damage (Tier 3) Needs Strength Missile Lv2 Multisummoner: Chance of summoning 2 demons (Tier 3) Needs Strength Missile Lv2 Energy Explosion: Hero's Skill damage will be increased (Tier 4) Needs Strength Missile Lv6 Vengeance's Guide: Transformation time of Vengeful Spirit will increase (Tier 5) Needs Energy Explosion Lv2 Category:Heroes Category:Witches Category:Vikings